


艳骨（3）末摘花

by donttouchmyhorn



Series: 艷 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 朱一龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhorn/pseuds/donttouchmyhorn
Summary: RPS／双性／OOC／R18／NP／拉郎／出轨／泥塑及弱化／就很雷





	艳骨（3）末摘花

白袍医生在性事上算不上温柔，甚至有些微施暴的倾向。你如果这样问责他，他可能会嗤之冷笑：那是你没有见过斑斑朱砂嫣红，落英在白雪上的美景罢了。

 

梅须逊雪三分白，雪却输梅一段香*。只有两者齐齐现于眼前才是视觉盛宴。红与白的搭配有多曼妙，正如朱一龙玉白的凝脂身躯上被啃咬出一处处嫣红，再听得他一句呻吟求饶，下胯便硬得发痛。  
朱一龙身子虽然敏感，却是个刚气的，即使被欺负也努力咬着下唇压抑春意盎然的声音，不断发出幼兽一样的气音。但是只要刺激下身的雌穴他就开始绷不住，柔软的胸膛快速起伏吸入大量氧气妄图去抵抗粗暴的快感，手指捉紧床单关节发白，如果这时候把手伸过去他还会顺势捏紧你的手掌，带给医生一瞬间亲呢的错觉。

“嗯…啊、啊——”

茎身射出薄精，朱一龙的上身无法抑制地弹了几下，下巴扬起露出纤细的脖子，引得猎食者想再咬上一口/继而，他闭眼咬唇独自忍耐射精的余韵，眼皮娇柔懒起。张医生不着寸缕，身下的人也同样被剥得精光。肌肤被调弄得泛起藕荷粉红，尤其是被啃咬过的地方展露出一股淫靡的色差。只要往上轻轻一压，就引得朱一龙一阵颤抖嘤咛。  
“别……”

 

张若昀笑了，附身在他耳边轻轻说，“真骚。”  
医生低哑的声线像是捏紧了朱一龙克制的余韵，他惊呼一声，一股骚水潺潺流出。被玩弄得殷红肿胀的两片阴唇一张一收。医生顺着这股淫水的润滑，伸出四指指探入花穴用力抽插。  
“呃啊！”

之前被指奸的时候医生一直体贴地循序渐进，一指二指地插入抚慰他。一下子插入四根手指对他来说太刺激了，还能感受到医生的手指在穴内张开、旋转、粗鲁地冲撞嫩肉的敏感。朱一龙是在忍不住大声叫了出来，身下的白色床单濡湿得不成样子。

张若昀突然想起自己是什么时候突然对这个病患来了性趣。  
他第一次看见这个病人的时候便一眼觉得，这个人实在是温柔好看，那时候他的丈夫还陪着他来问诊，他对待丈夫的样子真真是温顺得过份。下垂眼角堆悉的是一股子不谙世事的清朗，但笑起来了，那眼光倒晓得撩人。

那是一个初冬的深夜，张医生刚刚完成了一场奋斗至深夜的手术。他疲惫得很，却因为刚才手术的高度集中而无法立刻休息。他想听听催眠的音乐却发现手机已经只剩下2%的电池。接下来他该怎么办呢，他坐在走廊的椅子上呆坐了一会儿，忽然想起昨天入院的朱一龙——新荔一般透白的肌肤；浓密又并列整齐的睫毛，形成一个漂亮的扇形；无防备地笑起来便会露出皓白牙齿——他立刻想到什么治愈系偶像这类新生词语。

这么想着，他鬼使神差地走到了朱一龙的病房，他徘徊在门外踌躇踱步，自然知道深夜贸然进入病患房间是不对的。这时，他听到了房内传来细微的哭泣声。医生一下子被钉在了门外。  
这啜泣声偶尔像是受不住一样放大，大多数时候都是忍耐着的。他越听越不对劲，这仔细听起来像是呻吟的味道。

 

 

他始终没有进入房间，但是那晚的娇柔声响却萦绕在耳边，他已经无从思考究竟那是不是自渎了。但是他仿佛有了千里眼似的，透过那扇房门能看见朱一龙握着自己的茎身撸动，然后发出羞耻又难耐的呻吟。  
他生了一副风流艳骨不自知，被人用锦囊藏着掖着，妄图庇护他天真浪漫。但再洁白的樱花也扮不成雪，因为花气总是暗暗袭人而来。

 

他挺身把阴茎抵住雌穴。身下的人仿佛是逃避现实一样把眼睛阖上，一边喃喃喊道：“不要、不要进来！”  
张若昀顺利地掐住对方的膝盖却没有直接进入，他握着自己点点顶在阴户，继而上下摩擦让自己的前液涂满男人的下身，另一只手搓弄朱一龙胸前的簇红，明显能感受到下身又洇润了一点。  
“想我进去吗？”

“呜……”  
张若昀把龟头探入雌穴一点，又拔出来重重地摩擦阴唇，“说。”  
“哈啊…不……”

 

他的眼里起了一层烟烟水雾，只是一眨眼眼泪就随着睫毛的跳动而滑落。脸颊上一片牡丹粉红，让张若昀看得隐隐心疼。但是眼下他又想听见朱一龙的淫言浪语，一只手摸着刚刚射过一次的茎身，指甲刮过铃口嫩肉，逼得朱一龙哭着喊够了、够了……  
“呜……快、进来……”

如偿听到一句直白的求饶，张若昀高兴地挑了挑眉，奖赏一般径直捅进蜜穴。惊得朱一龙的腰跳动了一下。  
“我还没进去呢，就扭起来了。”  
可是进入的过程却比想象中还要困难，明明身为人妻却这样生涩，他冷笑一声，难道他的丈夫当真把他宝物得碰也不舍得碰。但张若昀却隐隐知道，朱一龙骨子里的骚浪，只需要一根引线。  
“嗯、嗯……呜啊啊……”  
现在这个乖巧礼貌的男人终于被情欲打败，踏出了贞洁的囚笼，向着丈夫以外的男人张开双腿享受奸淫。

医生缓缓抽插着进入了一半，朱一龙露出了痛苦又难耐的表情，随着医生的进入身体不断下意识地向后退。但是对于他来说尺寸过大的阴茎钉在体内，他就像被钉博物馆里的花蝴蝶，翅膀的扇动只是徒劳挣扎，他根本无法从情欲中逃脱。  
直到进入了一半，医生实在忍耐不住把整根肉棒直刺进猎物体内，两个人同时倒抽了一口气。朱一龙腰软得像是骨头失去了钙质，被注入源源不断的、令人酸软酥麻的毒液，毒液从胯骨透过血管蔓延到全身，穿过柔软的心房再攻略大脑灰质。一时间被这情欲支配了全身。  
医院脆弱的床榻被摇晃得吱呀作响，把他心里那些道德伦理都打翻了，只剩下本能去追逐甘美禁果的快感。

 

 

 

 

那是一副怎样诡异的画面。

下午一时五十分，云破日来照出一地温柔的金黄。  
朱一龙背靠着医生的胸膛，裤子被退下胡乱躺在一旁。他捉紧医生的手臂柔声说不、不要了，那声线就像落在糖水里的红枣酥糕，碰一下便要化开。

医生的左手任由他握着，时而抚摸手指关节安慰他。而右手却做着残忍的事，他正在把一根小巧的按摩棒插入朱一龙的后穴。  
“这几天把前面的小嘴喂饱了，后面的小嘴能满足吗？”医生调笑他，说着又按进去几分。

“呜……”  
“好好含着，下午我随时回来查房，检查它还在不在。明白了吗？”  
“……哈、明白了。”

“乖。”  
医生把吻落在他的额头，又扶起他帮朱一龙把内裤和病号服的裤子穿上。朱一龙在努力接受冰冷的硅胶异物藏于体内的违和感，身子热得犹如从温泉里捞出来似的。

他们交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻，朱一龙几乎被夺走了所有氧气，粼粼的眼角被逼出嫣红，像是受了什么莫大的委屈。医生看着他这幅懵懂的样子好久才恋恋不舍地离开。

按摩棒时而在体内骚动，却怎样都只是微微震动完全隔靴搔痒。朱一龙闭起眼睛想象医生按压胸前的樱红的样子，下手触碰乳首，不自觉发出诱人的声音。

 

“朱先生？”  
门外有人敲门招呼他。朱一龙打了一个激灵，回过神来才意识到自己在做什么，赶忙把胸前的纽扣一边扣着一边应下。护士打开门来，对他露出个关怀的微笑，“有客人来探病了，我看看您是不是在休息。”

“没、没事。谁来了？”

 

 

“龙哥。”  
从白衣护士身后探出头来的，正是前同事白宇。他扬了扬手里的纸袋，“我来了龙哥。”

朱一龙吞了一口唾液，他身下还被塞着东西，实在不太好招呼人。但又不好立刻把白宇赶回去。这时候白宇踏进病房，拿起了床边的毛毯，“这是我上次来的时候给龙哥的。”  
朱一龙这才想起了那日突然出现的毛毯，原来是白宇带给他的，还没等他问出，白宇便说“我上次来的时候你刚好在外面睡得正香，我把这个披在你身上便走了，还喜欢吗？”

“哈……谢谢。”

白宇准备把纸袋里的蛋糕甜品取出来，突然发现他龙哥脸色红的不正常，他伸手去探人脸上的体温，“是不是还在发烧？”

“呜、不是。”  
正在这时，体内的按摩棒突然大幅震动起来。

“啊——”


End file.
